1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed battery cell, and to a manufacturing method for a sealed battery cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a sealed battery cell is a general purpose consumer electrical product, and recently, in particular, large numbers of lithium batteries have come into use. Since the energy density of lithium batteries is high, their development as onboard power supplies for electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid vehicles (HEVs) is progressing rapidly. As it is also required to apply high electrical current for these vehicles, measures to lower the electrical resistance of the various components are being introduced for lithium batteries, such as welding together the top cover and the diaphragm of a lid unit (a sealing lid) and so on (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-213819).